Demente natividad
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: Se acerca la navidad y Hanji no permitirá que el estar la mayor parte del tiempo arriesgándose a morir devorados por gigantes les impida celebrarla a lo grande. ¿Noche de paz? ¡A la mierda! ven y vive una navidad al estilo de la legión. *Multiparejas, con situaciones bizarras"


**Holito, **aquí reportandome con un nuevo fic (._.)/ este fic es mucho más largo de lo que acostumbro y aunque solo tenga un capitulo creo que tiene bastante trama xD Se que la navidad ya paso pero no pude evitar subirlo (mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?) Bueno, bueno no los molesto más y disfruten de esta historia fumada y cursi x3

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, yo solo utilize sus personajes para escribir esta rara historia.**

* * *

**"****_Demente natividad"_**

Era un día nevado y gélido aquel 24 de Diciembre, la gente pasaba una feliz mañana junto a sus familias y no había ninguna gran crisis relacionado con mounstros gigantes come-gente por ahora. Ah, todo significaba un día tranquilo para las tropas de reconocimiento.

–_Ya llego la navidad y a Christa hay que violar~_

–¡Ymir!

– ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri!

O tal vez no, y es que un día tranquilo es imposible en una legión conformada por un ejército de locos, digo, gente _diferente_. Ahora deben estarse preguntando: ¿Por qué diablos todos están tan relajados en vez de estar planeando estrategias para la próxima excursión? ¿No deberían estar limpiando algo? ¿Por qué Rivaille es tan sexy? Pues bien, todas estas preguntas menos la última tienen solo una explicación.

Hanji.

–_¡Muy bien chicos vamos a repetirlo desde el comienzo y esta vez con más animooooooooooou!_– decía la sub-capitana dirigiéndose a los soldados más jóvenes de la legión.

–Tsk, ahora mismo podríamos estar buscando una forma de vencer a los tita-¡Auch, eso dolió!

–_Oh vaaamos Eren-chan!~ Es bueno salirse un poco de la rutina, ¿acaso no te cansas de pensar en aniquilar esas bestias toooodo el tiempo?~_– hablando de locura, ahí estaba Jean luciendo una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja y con una gran botella de sake en sus manos.

– ¿Y a este qué diablos le pasa?– Dijo Reiner, al parecer, el único cuerdo en el lugar.

– ¡¿E-eren-chan?!– El Jaeger se había quedado totalmente helado ante tal apodo tan cariñoso, mientras que por alguna razón Mikasa dirigía una mirada sombría hacia "el cara de caballo".

–Jiji, al menos él está animado, ¿no es cierto, esposa mía?

–¡Ymir! ¡No estamos casadas!

–Por ahora–respondió la mencionada con una mirada siniestra.

Resulta ser que a Hanji le pareció que no por estar la mayor parte del tiempo en peligro de morir despedazado, devorado, pisoteado, etc. debían estar tan serios todo el tiempo, así que con algunas amenazas a Erwin y muchos chantajes logró que en el cuartel se celebrara la navidad a lo grande y ahora solo faltaba coordinar los últimos detalles del evento.

–¡Atención! Los villancicos han mejorado bastante, ya hemos ordenado una orden colosal de enchiladas para el banquete, ya todos hicieron sus cartitas a Santa, el concurso de titanes de nieve se realizará en la mañana del 25, el árbol será cortado –tirado- por titán-Eren y el número de baile estará liderado por nuestro invitado especial: El comandante Pixis. ¿Alguna duda?

–Sí, ¿qué tiene esto con destruir a los titanes?

Y así, después de que Hanji le diera una paliza a Eren, a la cual luego se terminaron uniendo todos por diversión –menos Armin, claro, pues este tenía que tratar de controlar a una enfurecida y salvaje Mikasa–, todos fueron a preparar las cosas para el gran día.

–_Yo solo quiero bailaaaar!~_

Todos menos Jean, quien al parecer estaba muy ocupado hablándole a una piña.

- O -

–Ya casi... ¡Listo!

–No hay necesidad de gritar, aquí todos estamos ocupados y no nos interesa saber que te emociona –Christa miró a la recién llegada de soslayo y siguió con lo suyo– Y bien, ¿qué haces?

–Uf, nunca cambiarás Ymir… –la rubia puso los ojos en blanco mientras se secaba una gota de sudor en la frente- acabo de terminar la base para la estrella. Sabía que la sub-capitana Hanji-san estaba emocionada con esto de la navidad, ¿pero encargarme a hacer una estrella de este tamaño? Eso ya sería algo extravagante sin contar de que va ir cubierta de…

– ¡Wow! –Ymir simplemente no podía creerlo, estaba tan concentrada en la pequeña soldado que no se había fijado en la estructura en forma de estrella que tenía en frente. No sabía que era más sorprendente, la gran estrella o la bolsa llena de gemas brillantes que estaban al lado de ella- ¡¿Diamantes?! ¿Cómo los consiguió? ¡Qué importa! Esa demente titanfilica se ha superado. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer con ellos? ¡Al fin podríamos organizar nuestra boda!

– ¡Ya para con eso! –luego de gritar se hecho a reír, la compañía de la morena siempre le hacía sentirse viva. Podía ser algo desconsiderada o hiriente, pero era su forma de ser y así le gustaba.

– ¿Y ahora por qué diablos te sonrojas?

– ¡Ca-cállate y pásame la bolsa con los diamantes!

Ymir asintió de mala gana y con cuidado le entregó la pesada bolsa.

La rubia empezó a subir las pequeñas escaleras dispuesta a dejar la bolsa en el costado superior izquierdo de la estrella, pero se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle, algo vital que toda mujer debe saber y tener en cuenta.

– ¡Lindas bragas!

NUNCA debes subir una escalera con falda.

–¡¿E-eeeh?! ¡N-no mires!

_¡Crack!_

En menos de lo que Sacha devora una sensual patata, una bolsa llena de esquirlas cayó a los pies deYmir.

–N- no… ¡Hanji-san nos matará! ¡Nos hará pedacitos y luego nos dará de comer a sus titanes! ¡O nos usará como ratoncillos de india para sus experimentos! ¡O ella nos…!

–Habla por ti, tú eras la encargada de esta cosa.

…

– ¡Si no me hubieras distraído los diamantes todavía estarían bien! ¡Maldita pervertida! –Christa trataba de golpear a Ymir, mientas que esta la alejaba solo con una mano en su cabeza, riéndose de la rabieta– ¡¿Por qué mierda estas tan relajada?!

–Nunca pensé que la niñita buena tendría esa boquita, jeje. Solo piénsalo idiota, los diamantes no se rompen con una simple caída, la loca te engaño, esas son solo imitaciones baratas que pueden encontrarse en cualquier mercado.

Tenía razón, si se veían los fragmentos con más detenimiento no eran más que simples cristales. Se había llevado un buen susto.

–Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

–Es divertido ver tus berrinches.

–Aunque eso todavía no resuelve el problema. Ymir, ¿podrías ir a comprar más de esas imitaciones para terminar de adornar la estrella? Imitaciones o no, la capitana Hanji se enfadará si descubre que las rompimos.

–Corrección, rompiste. Resuelve esto por tu cuenta –compartieron miradas desafiantes por un rato, ya era costumbre entre ellas, casi como rutina.

–Tú ya pareces conocer de estos tema, si yo voy probablemente me van a estafar –silencio por parte de la otra chica–por favor, prometo que si me haces este favor… haré lo que quieras.

_Click_

–Está bien, ¡regreso en un rato! –dijo la más alta de las dos mientras corría hacia el establo para tomar prestado un caballo. La pequeña promesa que le hizo Christa le dio una idea, la rubia no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

Estas fiestas serían divertidas.

–A-algo me dice que me arrepentiré de esto –susurro Christa para sí misma con un escalofrió.

- O -

Mientras que Ymir se dirigía a un mercado en Trost otros eventos importantes se estaban desarrollando en el castillo/base de las tropas de exploración.

_-Pony salvaje, aaaah~_

Tan importantes como un Jean bastante desinhibido tratando de cabalgar una silla.

El desafortunado de Reiner había sido encargado como niñera de Jean, solo para asegurar de que el Kirschtein no hiciera ninguna tontería –que perjudicara la preparación para Navidad, lo demás no importaba demasiado–.¿Dónde se encontraba el general Rivaille cuando se necesitaba? De seguro él ya estaría pateando el borracho trasero de Jean.

– ¿Y a este que le pasa? No sabía que le gustaba irse de parranda–dijo Reiner luego se dejar escapar un suspiro de fastidio, ya hace una media hora que dejo de ser divertido ver las estupideces del castaño.

–Solo bebió para obtener el valor para declararse a Mikasa, pero se pasó un poco. ¡Jaque Mate!

– ¡Demonios Bertholdt! –Maldijo Connie, ya era la décima partida de ajedrez que el pelinegro le ganaba, lo cual tampoco era un gran mérito considerando que con quien jugaba era, bueno, Connie.

–Si no están haciendo nada por lo menos podrían ayudarme, holgazanes –se volvió a quejar el rubio- ya llevan una hora jugando, además ¿De dónde sacaron ese tablero?

…

–De por ahí –contestaron al unísono.

Reiner suspiró, en todo caso eso no era lo más importante en este momento.

–Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen? –pregunto animado Armin, al fin había terminado de disfrazar a todos los caballos de renos y eso le significaba el resto del día libre.

–Hablamos del eterno enamorado –respondió Reiner de mala gana mientras evitaba que el mencionado saltará por una ventana de nuevo tratando de cumplir su sueño fallido de volar–al fin se iba a declarar a Mikasa y se deja a sí mismo en este estado.

– ¿Jean? Pensé que era gay

–No, solo es europeo –confirmó Connie mientras acomodaba el tablero de nuevo.

–Aaaah eso explica mucho. En todo caso no hubiera servido, es más que obvio que Mikasa realmente está enamorada de Eren, son muy unidos desde pequeños –dijo Armin con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordar esos días despreocupados en que Eren se metía en pleitos con los "malotes de la cuadra", Mikasa lo salvaba y él se escondía varonilmente en un barril lo hacía sentir nostálgico.

–Pero Jean merece su oportunidad, ha estado enamorado desde hace 2 años y todavía no logra nada con ella.

–Reiner tiene razón, debemos ayudarlo –secundo Connie.

–Necesitamos un plan– terminó por decir el Bertholdt, a lo que todos miraron a Armin.

El Arlert comprendía el deseo de los chicos de ayudar a su compañero pero él también tenía deseos de ayudar a Mikasa con Eren, tal vez si no estuviera todo el tiempo pensando en pelear podría corresponderle, tal vez si les daba un pequeño empujoncito…

¡Eso es!

–Chicos ¿Cuál es la mejor manera para formar parejas en esta época del año?

–Oooooh –los 3 chicos en la sala comprendieron de inmediato lo que Armin tenía en mente, compartieron una mirada de complicidad y empezaron a preparar el plan: "Vamos a unir al caballo con la bestia".

–Esperen, ¿Dónde está Jean?

Mierda, primero que nada había que despabilar a ese idiota.

- O -

–_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

– ¿Ese era Jean con un tutú? –pregunto Eren algo perturbado, tal vez todavía estaba mareado por su última transformación.

–Eren, no debiste traer un árbol de ese tamaño, estás viendo cosas –respondió Mikasa por tranquilidad, viendo como otros miembros de la tropa acomodaban el gran árbol a los lados del castillo con ayuda de un sistema de poleas elaborado por la organizadora de todo este asunto.

-Tampoco es para tanto, es un mondadientes comparado con la roca de Trost.

-Eren ¿Qué te gustaría para navidad?

-¿Eh? No lo sé, estas fiestas son ridículas, no veo porqué Hanji-san hace tanto alboroto con ellas, hay cosas mucho más importantes que desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en…

–Eren, a veces es bueno distraerse –Dijo Mikasa mirándolo con reproche.

–Tal vez tengas razón, debería relajarme un poco –suspiró Eren derrotado, no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para una discusión que probablemente perdería de todos modos– ¿y tú que quieres?

–Yo… supongo que solo quiero…

– ¡Cuidado!

Cuando Mikasa dio vuelta lo primero que vio era una corpulenta rama cayendo desde lo alto del árbol directo hacia ella, no tenía tiempo para reaccionar, la había agarrado de sorpresa y a la velocidad en la que iba lo más probable es que la mataría y lo peor es que nunca pudo decir…

_¡Bump!_

Pudo oír la rama impactarse contra el suelo pero ella seguía viva, al abrir los ojos noto que alguien estaba sobre ella, mirándola con preocupación.

– ¡Mikasa! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mikasa responde, maldición!

–Eren...

La rama estaba a su lado, tenía el grosor de una persona promedio y había causado un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Pudo haber muerto pero Eren la salvó, Eren salvó su vida.

Como ya lo había hecho en antaño.

–Ya era hora de que fuera yo el que te protegiera –dijo Eren sonriendo, después de todo solía ser la chica que lo salvaba en situaciones como estas.

–Gracias –susurró Mikasa apretando su bufanda con un leve sonrojo.

- O -

Al otro lado del castillo Christa seguía esperando a Ymir, ya pronto seria de noche y todavía no podía terminar lo encargado, todos estarían bastante decepcionados si a media noche la estrella no es colocada en su lugar para la fiesta de noche buena. Lo peor es que por su culpa Ymir no llegaría a tiempo para la celebración.

–Arruinaré la navidad, para Ymir y para todos –Dijo para sí misma dejándose caer de espaldas.

–Ya regresé, señorita melodramática.

–¡Ymir! Al fin llegaste –gritó Chista con la alegría de un niño de 5 años al ver sus regalos– la navidad se salvará después de todo.

Christa corrió a recibir la nueva bolsa de "diamantes" que Ymir había traído pero para la sorpresa de la rubia está la alejo de sus manos.

–¿Eh? No creíste que sería tan fácil.

–Basta de juegos Ymir, entrégamela para terminar la estrella.

–Lo prometiste, harías lo que YO quisiese, ¿no es así?

Mierda, ella sabía que se le escapaba algo.

–Lo sé, perdón –dijo algo arrepentida, no de hacer la promesa sino de olvidarlo– ¿qué quieres que haga?

–Jeje.

Y en cosa de unos 5 minutos, Christa ya se encontraba vestida completamente de blanco caminando hacia un altar improvisado con heno,donde se encontraba "el padre" –que no era más que un campesino vestido de túnica–e Ymir sonriendo con un traje negro.

Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó que el "día más feliz de su vida" sería de esta manera.

–Y bueno estamos aquí para celebrar el casorio de estas dos muchachitas…

–Entonces, ¿Con qué dinero contrataste a este cura? –Susurró la pequeña a su futura esposa mientras el intento de cura leía una biblia sucia y malgastada.

–Vino gratis, con decirle que era una boda entre chicas acepto de inmediato.

Malditos pervertidos amantes del yuri.

–Ymir, esto es algo apresurado. Sé lo que prometí, pero una boda es algo serio sin importar que no sea legal ni formal, es un vínculo sagrado entre dos personas que se aman y…

–Tú, la del trajecito ¿Amas y aceptas a la otra chiquita como tu esposa por la eternidad?

–Yo, Ymir –dijo la mencionada mirando a Christa directamente a los ojos- prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida. Tú fuiste la chica que me salvó de mis demonios, siento que al estar a tu lado podría tener al mundo en mi contra pero todo estaría bien ¿Estúpido, no? Pero es cierto, te amo y juro protegerte hasta mi último aliento así me cueste la vida

–Ymir…

–Ya, ya, muy bonito. ¿Y tú que dices, compadrita?

–Yo… –Christa la miró a los ojos y entonces estuvo segura de lo que sentía, ya no había dudas–acepto.

Y entonces la besó, y supo que si bien no era como se lo imaginó ella era la persona que siempre soñó y aunque podía ser un fastidio también podía ser alguien dulce, casi tan dulce como sus labios.

–Entonces las declaró esposas… yuri, yuri…

- O -

_– ¡Atención! Son las 11:00 pm así que muevan sus traseros alrededor del árbol para el ascenso de la estrella y el intercambio de regalos._

En menos de 10 minutos ya todos estaban alrededor del árbol, la mayoría picando algún bocadillo o conversando animadamente, pero en el salón del castillo ciertos novatos de la tropa de cadetes 104 tenían otras cosas en mente.

–¿Todo listo? –dijo Armin mirando a los chicos que tenía enfrente de él, el plan estaba en marcha y debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

–¡Si capitán Armin, señor! –respondieron al unísono mientras hacían el saludo de los soldados.

– ¿Mikasa?

–En camino –respondió Bertholdt al instante.

– ¿Muérdago?

–En posición, señor –respondió Connie esta vez señalando el muérdago colgando a un lado de sus cabezas.

– ¿Atmosfera romántica?

–Las velas y luz de luna son suficientes, señor.

–Tienes razón Reiner ¿y Jean?

–Aquí –dijo Jean levantando la mano con entusiasmo, después de una ducha fría y un par de aspirina se encontraba lúcido y bastante emocionado con el plan, incluso se había vestido de traje y bañado en colonia.

–Bien, chicos vayan al árbol, yo me quedaré con Jean y les diré los resultados en un rato.

–Pero Armin, queremos quedarnos –reclamó Connie con ojos de borreguito.

–Chicos, vayan, todo saldrá bien. Además con Armin observando será suficiente, no es necesario tanto público jeje–dijo el castaño con aire de casanova lo que causó ciertas náuseas en los demás.

–Bien, nos vamos. ¡Recuerda que si te sobrepasas, Mikasa te meterá una espada en el culo! –Dijo Reiner antes de salir de la sala junto a Bertholdt y Connie.

- O -

Mikasa se dirigía al salón del castillo, había recibido una nota de parte del capitán Erwin para una reunión secreta acerca de la custodia de Eren, era algo sospechoso que se realizará justo en ese momento pero eso solo significaba que era importante.

–Capitán, ya están todos…

Pero al entrar no había nadie, solo un salón vacío iluminado por unas velas. Eso y alguien entrando por el otro lado.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –Mikasa se puso en pose de ataque con un pequeño cuchillo en su mano izquierda, el cual había sacado de quien-sabe-donde.

– ¿Mikasa?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Al otro lado del pasillo no había ningún asaltante, ni un ninja, ni nada parecido, solo era Eren, quien al parecer estaba más confundido que ella.

–Armin me cito aquí ¿y tú?

–Me llamaron para una especie de reunión secreta sobre tu custodia y… Mierda.

1, 2, 3…

– ¡¿Reunión secreta?! ¡¿Ibas a una reunión acerca de mí y no me dijiste nada?!

–Eren, yo no…

– ¡¿Cuántas otras reuniones así han hecho?!

– ¡Nunca habían hecho algo así!

– ¡¿Y crees que te creeré ahora?! ¡Joder, me tratan como a un niño!

– ¡Hasta un niño hace menos berrinche que tú!

– ¡Nunca me dicen nada!

– ¡Eren deja de ser tan llorón…! –Mikasa paró de gritarle al castaño y llevó su vista hacia arriba.

– ¡No soy…! ¿Qué estas mirando?

Eren levanto su vista y vio el objeto que había captado toda la atención de Mikasa. Era una pequeña plantita de tres hojas con frutos en medio.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué hay hiedra venenosa sobre nosotros? ¡Es una trampa! –gritó el Jaeger mientras que empezaba a disparatear algo sobre una conspiración de los titanes para matarlos, Mikasa suspiró.

–Eren, cálmate. Eso es solo un…–dijo Mikasa mirando sus zapatos, musitando en voz baja lo último.

– ¿Qué?

–Un muérdago, tu sabes… la tradición navideña…

– ¿Tradición? Como si yo supiera de esas cosas –Eren dijo con sorna– Pero en todo caso, dije que me relajaría así que quiero seguirla.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Mikasa dio un pequeño salto provocando que Eren casi cayera de espaldas.

–Ey, tranquilízate, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–N-nada ¿Enserio quieres seguir con esta tradición?

–Eh sí, pero tendrás que ayudarme, ni siquiera sé que tengo que hacer.

–Cierra los ojos.

–¿Ah? –el castaño dijo confundido.

–Ciérralos.

–Ok, ok. No me regañes ¿Y ahora qué?

Mikasa no dudó, con una delicadeza impropia de ella posó sus labios en los del chico haciendo que este abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente.

– ¿Q-qué fue eso? –tartamudeo Eren sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer la Ackerman.

–Un beso, esa es la tradición. Si dos personas tienen un muérdago sobres sus cabezas deben besarse –le respondió Mikasa con voz impasible, la cual contrastaba con sus manos temblorosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, ninguno se miraba el uno al otro hasta que el castaño decidió romper el estado de tensión entre ambos.

–Mikasa.

– ¿Si?

–El muérdago sigue encima de nosotros.

–Ya veo.

Inmediatamente volvieron a unir sus labios, pero esta vez fue el muchacho quien tomó el mando de la situación haciendo el beso más intenso con cada segundo que pasaba.

Ella sentía su sangre arder, su mente desconectarse, sus piernas temblar y su corazón detenerse.

Él sentía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño, sentía como si no hubiera vivido hasta ahora. Sentía como si la brisa fuera parte de su ser, se sentía libre y con frío, mucho frío…

– ¿Eh? –murmuró Eren parando el beso, algo no estaba bien, ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto frío en el salón?– ¡¿Y mi ropa?!

El beso había sido tan embriagador que no se había dado cuenta de cuando la azabache lo había desprendido de su parka y camisa, ni siquiera había sentido cuando le saco los pantalones.

–Mikasa, por favor. Estamos yendo demasiado rápido, todavía no estoy listo…–dijo Eren con algo de miedo mientras que era acorralado contra la pared, al parecer el beso había nublado las capacidades de razonamiento de la Ackerman.

–Pero Eren, esto también es parte de la tradición –ronroneó Mikasa con una sonrisa siniestra, solo estaba segura de una cosa en ese momento.

De aquí, Eren no saldría virgen.

– ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mientras tanto un chico rubio que sonreía satisfecho por los resultados de su plan cerraba la puerta del salón con un candado dejando en la perrilla un cartelcito que decía "No molestar" en él.

- O -

– ¿Así que Jean está encerrado en el baño? –dijo Reiner con decepción en su voz, después de que armaron todo ese plan para que pudiera lograr salir de la _ignorezone _resulta que ni si quiera pudo verla.

–Sí, al parecer confundió las aspirinas de la enfermería con laxantes y bueno… ustedes ya saben, corrió directo al baño justo antes de que llegará Mikasa– respondió Armin con voz inocente.

–Vaya, eso sí es tener mal suerte –dijo Connie quien sentía pena por su amigo pero en todo caso ya veía que algo saldría mal, es decir, es Jean después de todo– ¿Y Mikasa?

–Descubrió el plan y está hecha una furia. Creó que se encerró en el salón, será mejor no ir a molestarla –sus compañeros temblaron al oír las palabras del rubio, la chica podía llegar a ser un verdadero mounstro cuando se enfadaba.

–Demonios, será mejor dejarla sola hasta que se calme. Gracias por la advertencia –dijo Connie mientras aún sentía sus piernas temblar por imaginarse las distintas formas en que la chica les rompería los huesos.

–Si sería lo mejor –dijo Armin tratando de contener una sonrisa, el plan había salido a la perfección. Ya era las 11:30 y solo restaba disfrutar de la fiesta

- O -

La estrella ya había sido colocada a un lado de un árbol y los engranajes para elevarla a la media noche ya estaban listos, la velada estaba siendo de lo mejor para todos e incluso mejoró al saberse de la noticia de las recién casadas.

–Esto es muy divertido –exclamo Christa con júbilo mientras bailaba conga con sus amigos.

–Tienes razón, es divertido pasar un día sin tener que limpiar todo el lugar –dijo Connie en respuesta, al ser el más pequeño estaba tratando de bailar en la larga fila sin ser pisoteado por los más altos.

–Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estará el general Levi? No lo hemos visto en todo el día –preguntó Armin, el cual por algún motivo lideraba la fila con un gran sombreo de fruta sobre su cabeza.

Un silbido proveniente de un lugar cercano los obligó a parar de bailar y prestar atención a la figura de una persona con un disfraz de santa.

_– ¡Atención! –_exclamó la subcapitana Hanji en frente del gran árbol y al instante todo el mundo guardo silencio- _Hoy ha sido un día divertido pero ya sólo quedan 5 minutos para medianoche y ya saben lo que significa._

– ¡La estrella! ¡La estrella!

_–Adivinarooooon~ y su querida santa ha traído a alguien muy especial para hacernos el honor de subir la estrella; directo desde la el taller, ¡el duende sonrisitas!_

Todos los presentes quedaron petrificados, esto no podía ser posible.

¿Acaso ese era el mejor soldado de toda la humanidad? ¿Vestido en mallas?

_–Vamos amiguito~ Dales a todos un feliz mensaje de navidad._

…

–Puedes meterte tu mensaje de navidad por el…

_–Jojo~ siempre es un placer hablar contigo ¡irradias el espíritu!_

Levi estaba vestido con un trajecito verde lleno de cascabeles, con zapatos puntiagudos, un sombrerito con un pompom de algodón en la punta y típicas orejitas de duende. Pero claro, sin quitar esa expresión de "Puedo matarte de 349 maneras diferentes" de siempre.

–Q-quiero reírme pero algo me dice que si lo hago sabré como pueden matarme con un bastón de caramelo –murmuro Connie lo suficientemente bajo para que los oídos hipersensibles del general no lo escuchara.

–Esa es la 172 –dijo Bertholdt con un escalofrío.

La incomoda escena hubiera continuado si no fuese porque la atención de todos fue desviada hacia un grito agudo proveniente del castillo.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Mikasa! –gritó Reiner con preocupación listo para correr a salvar a su compañera pero un enclenque brazo en su hombro lo detuvo.

–No, no es Mikasa –dijo Armin con una mirada de pánico.

Los demás no entendían, si no era Mikasa ¿Quién?

– ¡Ayudaaaaaa! –el grito provenía de un chico de cabello castaño que escapaba del castillo así como llegó al mundo.

– ¡¿Eren?! –Todo el mundo miró al aludido con las mandíbulas abiertas a más no poder, esto simplemente no era algo que solía verse en navidades.

Tampoco lo era Mikasa, quien vestida de gato y con un látigo en su mano, iba persiguiéndolo con una cara que era más bien acorde a Halloween.

–Vuelve aquí… ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que alguno de los dos no pueda caminar!

–Yo sabía que era el pasivo –se jactó Ymir con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Christa se cubría los ojos avergonzada.

Eren esquivo un par de personas de la multitud tratando de perder a la chica que hace unas horas era como su hermana. Mikasa era hermosa y –como lo comprobó con lo del muérdago–tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por ella, pero la chica no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en estos momentos y el más que nadie sabía lo peligrosa que era en ese estado.

El Jaeger ya se había hecho paso hacia el gran árbol, si lograba cruzarlo llegaría rápidamente a los caballos y sería capaz de escapar hasta alguna cueva a esconderse hasta que Mikasa volviera en sí. Ya había llegado cuando algo lo distrajo, debía estar algo mareado por la violación ¿Era posible que esa persona minúscula vestida de enano fuera Levi-san?

– ¡Auch! –Eren chocó con Armin haciendo que el rubio tropezará con los ganchos que sostenían la estrella, lo que provocó qué esta cayera al suelo rompiéndose así los cristales que la adornaban.

– ¡La estrella! Oh no, después de todo el esfuerzo. –Christa entre todos era la más afectada, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

El causante del accidente no tuvo tiempo para apreciar lo ocurrido con claridad, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba atado y en los brazos de Mikasa quien se dirigía de vuelta al castillo.

_Eren, te va a doler…_

–Oi, tú ¿estás bien? –preguntó el general Levi mientras ayudaba al Arlert a levantarse.

–S-sí, gracias, pero ¿Qué se hará con la estrella así? Solo la base no tendrá gracia y ya no hay tiempo para arreglarla.

–_Jojojo, eres un niño muuuuuy amable, ¿te gustaría hacerle un favor a Santa? _–Armin dio un pequeño saltó al escuchar a Hanji en sus espaldas, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante.

–Supongo que sí puedo salvar la navidad…

–Ey novato, ya deberías saber que no hay que confiar en los maniáticos –le advirtió el sargento quien ya conocía a esa loca lo suficiente para saber que tenía en mente.

_– ¡Ey Levy!~ Si quieres tu podrías ser la estrella._

–Pero la estrella era muy grande, remplazarla con el sargento no es una opció-

–_Ups, te has metido en territorio hostil soldado jojojo~_–le interrumpió "Santa".

–¿A qué se refiere?

¿Por qué de repente sentía un aura oscura proveniente del sargento?

–Así que dices que soy tan diminuto que no me vería en la copa del árbol –dijo el hombre disfrazado de duende con una mirada asesina.

– ¡No! ¡C-claro que no! –Armin no sabía qué hacer, había tocado el punto débil del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.– ¡M-me refería a que una persona no podría remplazar a una e-estrella de ese tamaño!

– ¿Quieres intentar? –Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tan sádica que haría que el colosal temblará como gelatina.

Mierda, ¿Quién dijo que los duendes eran tiernos?

- O -

_–3, 2, 1. ¡Feliz navidad! _–El grito de la sub-capitana fue seguido de un grito de euforia de parte de la legión, seguido por gente abrazándose y deseándose una feliz navidad- _¡Gracias a todos por su cooperación y en especial a nuestra querida estrella sustituta, Armin Arlert!_

Desde lo más alto del árbol todos vieron con un estremecimiento la figura de un chico rubio, vestido con una malla plateada y bañado en brillantina, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente y solo encontraba afirmado al árbol debido a que tenía la punta del tronco enterrada en su trasero.

_Nota mental, nunca te metas con la estatura del sargento._

_–Y ahora ¡Que empiece el intercambio de regalos y disfruten de la fiesta!_

– ¡Wohoo! Una navaja suiza, gracias Reiner –le agradeció Connie a Reiner mientras investigaba su nuevo juguetito.

–No es nada. Pero hay un problema, me falta entregar un regalo aún ¿Dónde está Sacha?

Connie miro a su alrededor, pensándolo bien no la había visto en todo el día.

– ¡Hey Reiner, ven un momento!

– ¡Ya voy! Te veo al rato –dijo el rubio al Springer antes de irse corriendo.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría Sasha, después de todo todavía no le había podido entregar su regalo.

– ¡Hey, piensa rápido!

– ¡¿Que demo…! –apenas escucho esa advertencia cuando una caja impactó en su nuca.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de lleno con la chica patata sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido?– le pregunto Connie sobándose un poco la nuca.

–Estaba haciendo mis últimas compras, pero al menos logré llegar justo para el banquete –dijo la chica de cola de caballo mientras veía ansiosa como iban sirviendo comida en las mesas que se habían ubicado al aire libre.

–Pero no te veo con ningún regalo encima.

–Claro que no, si te lo acabo de lanzar jeje

Connie vio la caja que le acababa de lanzar al lado de sus pies, estaba en vuelta de papel de regalo.

– ¿Solo me has traído un regalo a mí? –dijo mientras recogía el regalo.

–Buenos, veras… en el camino me encontré a Ymir y después de gritarme algo sobre salvar la navidad y comprar imitaciones se fue corriendo con mi dinero, pero alcancé a guardar lo suficiente para un regalo. Y bueno, tú eres la persona con la que más me gusta pasar el tiempo así que no me hubiera podido perdonar no traerte un obsequio.

Sasha había dicho lo último con un tono diferente en su voz ¿vergüenza? Él no lo sabía pero se sintió bien al oírlo, era algo linda cuando se avergonzaba.

–También es muy divertido estar contigo, idiota.

Le sonrió, ella correspondió su sonrisa.

–Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí –Connie empezó a romper el envoltorio y luego abrió la caja, a primera vista no notó lo que era pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era…

– ¿Y bien?

–…

– ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Si es así juro comprarte otra cosa en cuanto Ymir me devuelva mi dinero, si es que lo hace…

–Sasha, ¿Por qué una peluca? –terminó por decir Connie mientras levantaba la peluca de rizos negros y alborotados al estilo rockero.

–Bueno, porque pensé en lo triste que debe ser no tener cabello y…

– ¡No soy calvo! ¿Me has conocido por más de 2 años y en todo este tiempo no has notado que tengo la cabeza rapada?

–Jeje lo siento.

Connie suspiro, era difícil creer que alguien pensará que era calvo por tanto tiempo siendo que a primera vista era evidente que ese no era el caso. Bueno, era Sacha después de todo.

–De todas formas, gracias. Esta linda –dijo colocándose la peluca y haciendo poses rockeras mientras Sasha se reía– Bueno es mi turno.

Braus recibió la pequeña cajita con un poco de sorpresa, era algo pesada. La abrió y vio un frasco lleno de algo café.

–¡Es excremento! ¡¿Por qué me regalas un frasco lleno de mierda?!

– ¡No es excremento! ábrelo y huélelo. Si lo fuera olería mal y no es así ¿o sí?

Lo hizo y tenía razón olía bien, se aventuró y metió un dedo en eso. Era suave y cremoso.

–Pruébalo –dijo Connie a lo que Sacha lo miró con cierta desconfianza– ¡Hazlo!

Sasha le hizo caso y lamió su dedo, era delicioso.

– ¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto? Nunca lo había probado antes.

–Creo que se llama chocolate, es bastante bueno.

– ¡Es fantástico, gracias! –exclamó la castaña y sin pensárselo dos veces lo estrechó entre sus brazos, al darse cuenta de su cercanía quiso alejarse, pero Connie correspondió el abrazo dejándola sin aire.

–De nada –le dijo el Springer deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos– y feliz navidad.

Sasha le sonrió.

–Feliz navidad a ti también. Vamos a presumir tu nuevo estilo con los demás.

– ¡Claro!

- O -

Hanji veía como todos los soldados de la legión comían y festejaban, la celebración había sido un éxito. Concentró su vista principalmente en los novatos de la 104, era sorprendente cómo esos jóvenes ya habían vivido los peores horrores que un soldado puede vivir y aun así no perdían su sentido del humor ni su alegría.

–No sé cómo lograste que Erwin te dejará organizar esta tontería pero mañana los tendré a todos limpiando hasta el último centímetro de este lugar. –Le dijo Levy colocándose a su lado mientras veía a los novatos.

–Es bueno recordar lo que es ser joven de vez en cuando ¿no lo crees?

Levy observó a una mesa no muy lejana donde se suponían debían ubicarse los nuevos reclutas. Pudo distinguir a alguien de pie sobre ella haciendo una mala imitación de un cantante muy popular entre los jóvenes últimamente –Slash o algo parecido– mientras que una chica vestida de novia animaba a un joven que se sostenía el estómago adolorido y una chica de traje se burlaba de un Eren con cara de trauma y una Mikasa con una perturbante sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos tenían esa mueca que el ya casi había olvidado, todos parecía tener…

–Esperanza, fe en que habrán más días como esto a futuro –dijo Hanji como continuando con sus pensamientos.

El sargento se dio vuelta evitando que ella viera como esbozaba una apenas visible sonrisa.

–Esperanza, eh? –se dijo a si mismo más que a la mujer– Bueno supongo que no importa mientras que limpien todo este desastre en la mañana, ¿entendido?

–Claro –Hanji le dedico una enorme sonrisa mientras veía su pequeña figura desaparecer en la lejanía.

Y así fue como nuestros soldados festejaron una navidad a lo grande, Ymir y Christa acabaron felizmente casadas, Jean estuvo descompuesto por una semana, a Sasha le dio diabetes por tanto chocolate, Connie fue a la cárcel por violación a los derechos de autor, Eren fue violado y Armin terminó con un árbol incrustado en el culo.

Si así termino la navidad, no se querían ni imaginar el año nuevo.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí sin aburrirse espero que les haya gustado y ¡feliz navidad suuuuuuuuper atrasada! (? Si la historia les divirtió un rato díganmelo saber, su opinión en importante para mi n.n

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
